


Senseless

by folhaseca



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Bottom Obi-Wan Kenobi, M/M, Omega Obi-Wan Kenobi, Rating May Change, Sheev Palpatine/Anakin Skywalker in marriage never consummated, Top Anakin Skywalker, the handmaid’s tale au so you can say it’s non-con
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-29
Updated: 2020-05-30
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:27:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24437410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/folhaseca/pseuds/folhaseca
Summary: 纸牌屋x侍女的故事 au，都是东抄抄西抄抄的，很可能会成为那种没道德的没有肉的abo（我先打我自己facepalm所以！慎读！没什么好看的，只是发泄一下情绪。
Relationships: Obi-Wan Kenobi/Anakin Skywalker
Comments: 8
Kudos: 9





	1. Chapter 1

他是帮欧比旺跑腿的，年轻人长得精神漂亮，除了嘴笨，应该挺适合这份工作。

欧比旺，人称THE WHIP，倒不是说他拿鞭子抽人了，但相信，如果他能提供这项服务，估计受欢迎度只会有增无减。但是欧比旺的疲惫他总能看到，只不过是关在门后而已，他甚至觉得他有酗酒的毛病。他讨厌这样的欧比旺，魅力四射，缺乏自制。他时不时会想，究竟欧比旺的信息素是不是酒味的。

×××××××

“这个议案绝不能通过，安纳金你再去帕帕庭的办公室游说一下吧。”

“为什么你自己不去？他的脸我已经看腻了。”

“天哪，如果我有办法能让他喜欢上我，我甚至愿意停用抑制剂！但是没用的，我们两个都是omega，你以为我会不想用阴招吗？你高估我了，我可没有这么高尚。”

“你是叫我去陪他睡觉吗？你就是这样教唆手下的？当年你也是睡上来的吗？”

欧比旺叹了口气，用双手使劲摩挲了一下脸庞，把修整得一丝不苟的胡子都揉乱了，就那么一点。

“安纳金，你不会还天真到以为出卖身体就能解决一切事情吧，如果有这么容易就好了。”

×××××××

躺在他那几乎是四面白墙的简陋房间的单人床上，欧比旺忍不住回想起这段曾经的对话。这个世界真他妈的讽刺，现在身体就是欧比旺的全部存在意义。但一切都更难了，窒息般的毫无出路。

或者让人窒息的是他自己的信息素。

除了青少年刚分化时期的遥远记忆，他其实对自己的味道根本不熟悉。这是抑制剂附带的微小副作用，整个世界的味道都变得中和了，但是和不受身体及荷尔蒙控制的自由比，这种不便简直微不足道。当然，就算现在抑制剂已经被全面禁止了，世界的味道也没有变得多姿多彩，大多时候都还是被禁锢在高墙后，层层叠叠纹丝不漏的制服内。现在所有人穿的都是制服，他怀疑连帕帕庭皇帝穿的也是某种意义上的制服吧。其实这不重要，而且他如果真的好奇这事，他很快就能亲眼见到帕帕庭了。

×××××××

他现在叫达斯维达。那个他自己亲手送去帕帕庭办公室的俊美的年轻人。他现在也还年轻，但帕帕庭老了，所以欧比旺在这个府第有了他的位置，帝国皇室的侍者。

而预计的发情期，就在明天。


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 本人坑品就没有好过，所以很可能今天激情后就什么都没有了，所以，可能……read at your own risk.  
> 另外，我还是忍不住将meme写进同人文。大家看到笑笑，看破不说破啊(≧▽≦)

欧比旺知道很多人认为他漂亮，就算在当时大家都闻不到信息素，不被激素所控制的时代。他说话还很风趣，虽然有时候略显刻薄，当他舌头跑得比脑子快的时候。他的身型暴露了他是omega，或者是beta，如果刻意不用刻板眼光判断人的话。但这些都不重要，当时大家也没必要隐瞒什么，因为在一个能自由使用抑制剂的时代，最终大家都泯为众人。你可以说，那就是一个全员beta的世界。然后政府宣传说，那个世界要死亡了。

那个世界真的亡了。

是帕帕庭将它推倒的，而安纳金是帮凶。那是安纳金的本职工作，去动员人们，准确来说是政客们。

_…make me sway…_

在浴缸里他脑内想起旧世界的旋律，一首在他曾经去参加的那种非正式聚会活动经常被播放的背景音乐，轻松，愉快，带着旧时光的魅力。只不过，最终被摇摆的明显是他这方的人。

投票，一个多么中性的词语，它是欧比旺旧时的工作。准确点说，是为他的政党推行的政策赚取选票那样的工作。他得天独厚，他得心应手，他需要一名助手。

他第一次见到安纳金是在他的面试。年轻人刚出学校，凭着简历上一张小小的照片就获得了别人挣破头的面试机会。这就是欧比旺见到他时的第一印象。面试结束后，欧比旺只提醒了他一下，把头发留长。原话其实是，“年轻人，无论你会到哪里工作，我劝你还是换个成熟一点的发型吧，看看你周围的人，也不需要太突出。” 安纳金后来一直将头发留到野草那样，但他还是足够迷人。

不知道安纳金现在是什么样子，帝国允许无法无天的一头卷发吗？

×××××××

温水很舒服。如果不是到了发情期，他还没机会享受这种奢侈呢。但他的身心并没有一丁点的放松，想到以前的事情让他更加心烦意燥。不过他的心情对外界毫无影响，就算到了这个等待了一个多月，在众人目光都凝聚于他的时刻，又有谁会去看他的脸，或者关心他心跳几何，除非他要死了。他只需要撩起裙摆，躺着，让他的器官完成他的工作。

现在他的生活空间容不得任何一些尖锐的东西，他没有剃须刀。他的头发和胡子都有专人来帮他定期修剪。现在这个时候，刚巧只有一层薄须覆盖他的面庞，他不喜欢这样。准确来说，他不习惯这样。当年他也是年纪轻轻开始留胡子，因为作为一名政客，他不希望露出过多的表情，他过大的眼睛就已经让他处于先天劣势了。当然，后来他也学会了利用这个“劣势”的方法。现在眼睛根本不重要，他就算当即瞎了也不会对他的价值有丝毫影响。

他倒是宁愿他现在当真瞎了。

他早就在一切还有希望的时候，却瞎而不见，瞳孔上有一个安纳金剪影的盲点，或者是心上，这不重要了。

×××××××

这是发情期吗？欧比旺倒是为自己的冷静感到不安。虽然发情期会持续好几天，现在只是刚刚开始，还没到那个传说中的瘙痒难熬的时期。思考不是他要做的，他赶紧套上繁复的侍女衣服。处理这些他倒颇有天赋，曾经他也是坚持穿着一层套一层的三件套，这一大团布料难不倒他。

但他的双脚就像麻木了一般走不动道。


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 由于逃避写仪式，就硬插一段回忆，可以理解成非线性(ノ_＜)

很难说安纳金是不是一个好助手。欧比旺后来发现了他对付机械和电子产品方面的天赋，他可能原本就不适合当一名政务人员。其实欧比旺本来想培养他当接班人的。

欧比旺的理论很简单。票是人投出来的，作为政客只要讨人喜欢就行了，其实口才什么的倒在其次。主要是安纳金他也不笨，学什么都上手很快。

安纳金后来还开始笨拙地管他的饮酒问题，或者其它什么别的，关于他身体健康的琐事。安纳金还曾经挑畔似的调笑他开始腰身发胖，见小肚子了。当时他很轻松地反驳他说，作为omega，他身体天生就爱长脂肪，“你知道的，为了孩子。”

安纳金翻了个白眼说，“说得你好像还会生孩子似的，看你就没那个心思。” 其实安纳金一说完后表情就明显有点发怂，突然转移目光，眼神倒是好像有点不忿。他甚至觉得空气中开始有幽灵一般的一丝苦味，当然这绝对是错觉，就算是alpha也用抑制剂的。不然呢，反正99%的omega都用着，他们又不会散发味道，那alpha之间老是散发各种相冲的信息素也不是办法，所以就大家一起吃药呗。

他没有接着打趣安纳金，优秀的政客知道见好就收。

他妈的为什么安纳金就不会及时刹手呢，可能真的是欧比旺他没教好。

×××××××

所以现在欧比旺必须要开始学会孕育生命。


End file.
